


Adventures in Hair Dyeing

by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation



Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [1]
Category: The Diviners Series - Libba Bray
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Humor, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, follower celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation
Summary: Mabel dyes her hair with a little help from Evie and Theta.
Relationships: Mabel Rose & Evangeline "Evie" O'Neill, Theta Knight & Evangeline "Evie" O'Neill, Theta Knight & Mabel Rose
Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891372
Kudos: 3





	Adventures in Hair Dyeing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to the first work of my 600 Follower Celebration!
> 
> Up first we have this prompt from anon:  
> Modern AU - Evie somehow gets Mabel to dye her hair an unnatural color.
> 
> I have added in Theta, as a treat. Enjoy!

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I think you’ll find I’m as serious as a heart attack.”

Theta looked back and forth in disbelief between Evie and Mabel. “You’re just letting her do this?” she asked Evie.

Evie hummed in response, “Not only am I letting her do it, I’m actively encouraging it. Helping even.”

“It was partially her idea after all,” Mabel added. 

“Yep! Mabesie was gonna go for a boring normal color, but I convinced her to go for something a bit more exciting. Go big or go home, am I right?”

“Tragically that does seem to be the motto you live by,” Theta sighed at the memories of all her blonde friend's antics.

“Hey! I make life interesting so you can get that expression off your face right now!” Evie huffed and crossed her arms. Mabel giggled, watching her two friends argue.

“Have you both somehow completely forgotten the pixie cut incident?” Theta raised an eyebrow.

“No, but this won’t be anything like that,” Mabel insisted, carefully reading the back of the box in front of her.

“You cried all afternoon and then wore hats for the next month,” Theta reminded her. “Statistically speaking, you and impulsive hair decisions don’t go well together.”

“Theta,” Mabel looked at her seriously over the top of the box of light pink hair dye she was holding. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and am determined to see it through. So, are you going to be supportive or are you going to keep grouching?”

“Theta the Grouch,” Evie giggled from where she sat at the table putting on gloves in preparation for her role as designated hair dyer.

Theta faltered, “Of course I’ll support you in your decisions Mabesie! I just want to make sure this is absolutely what you want.”

“It is,” Mabel said simply.

“Well then,” Theta clapped her hands, “let’s get to it.”

* * *

Mabel’s hair looked really good in Theta’s opinion. The light pink suited her. And they had managed to succeed in dyeing it with only minimal arguing, swearing, and crying. 

“You’re gonna DIE Mabesie, it looks amaze-balls!” Evie crowed and looked smug with herself. “And you have me to thank for it!”

“Let us not forget my role in this,” Theta cut in.

“What?” Evie snorted, “Trying to discourage her from making the best decision of her life?”

Theta shot her a glare, “No, making sure the hair got dyed properly and no one got hurt from improperly applying bleach.”

“Touché,” Evie said with a finger resting on her chin. “Mabel truly is blessed to have us, right Mabel?”

“Can you guys just let me see what it looks like?” Mabel asked in exasperation, clearly over her friend’s chatter.

“Of course,” Evie grinned.

“Three, two, one,” Theta counted down, and on ‘one’ Evie held up a small mirror for Mabel to see her new ‘do for the first time.

“What do you think?” Evie asked excitedly. Mabel’s face went still, and she carefully titled her head back and forth, examining her newly pink hair.

Theta and Evie shared a nervous glance as Mabel’s silence stretched on. 

“We can try to find another dye kit and dye it back to your original color,” Evie stammered in response to the continued silence.

“Or we could find a salon that would do it professionally,” Theta offered.

Mabel’s face suddenly broke into a wide, and slightly evil grin. “Nah, I love it!”

“What the hell Mabesie?” Theta demanded as Evie made an angry screeching sound. “We were so worried!”

“I know,” Mabel laughed, “but I had to get you back for subjecting me to your bickering for the past few hours!”

“Well played,” Evie conceded.

Theta nodded, “Respect.”

“Thank you, thank you very much,” Mabel gave a very bad Elvis impression, causing the other two women to groan. 

“Can we go get ice cream now?” Evie asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, I think we deserve it,” Theta said.

“Can we go to that one place with the neon signs?” Mabel chimed in. “We could get some great photos with my new hair!”

“Let’s go!” Evie cried, shepherding the others out of the apartment and into the bright New York City sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the air in my lungs.
> 
> Stay tuned for more short fics based on prompts to come!
> 
> Tumblr: @incorrect-diviners


End file.
